Wait For Me
by NCISBONESgirl
Summary: Jill's thoughts as she boards the plane to leave behind all her friends, family, and everything she knows. Is she ready? Quick read, one-shot. Jill-centric.


**Okay, I lied, I've got more fic in me that I need to get out. First _Royal Pains _one. I've been in love with the show ever since it first premiered, but I've never tested the fic waters. Anyway, Jill was my absolute favorite, so I had to see her off. Sorry it's short!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains, USA, or any of their affiliates. _  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jill took a deep, steadying breath as she waited in line with her carryon. She felt a strange mix of nausea, dizziness, and the kind of excitement that fills up your stomach and makes everything seem more significant. Nervously, she tucked her dark hair behind her ears and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

This was different from her trip last summer. That was scary too – after all, it was her first time outside of the Hamptons and the city – but this, this was…horrifying. This was the ultimate leap of faith. She could even turn back if she wanted to. She had sold her house, found her replacement, and said her goodbyes.

This was it.

Jill toyed with the necklace Divya had given her and blinked back a fresh round of tears. God, did she _hate_ goodbyes. She had never been any good at them; it didn't matter if she had known the person a few minutes or a few years. If it was goodbye for good…she always wanted an extra five minutes. Which was why she had left early to avoid Hank.

Oh God, Hank. Why did she have to think of him? Her stomach twisted unpleasantly and she shook her head. After all this time, she wasn't sure where they stood. But she did know one thing, and that was that his friendship had truly opened up doors for her. She owed him big time. And whenever she got back – whether that was in one year or ten – she would get his new address from him, and she would go visit him. Even if he was married with children, she would go find him. And Evan too.

Jill laughed to herself when she thought of Evan. He was such a goofball. He always managed to make her laugh, and if truth be told, she had a certain soft spot for him. Hey, she wouldn't have bought consolation prize knickers for just anyone, now would she? He was a good friend. She truly, sincerely hoped that the feud between Hank and Evan wouldn't rip them apart for good. They had been all they had for the longest time; she would hate to see that destroyed over business. They would find away to fix it. She had faith. And they would do it in true Hank and Evan fashion.

And then there was Divya. Jill really wished they had figured out that they could be close friends earlier. Maybe not wasted so much time with Hank as their only connection. She had never exactly been someone with very few friends (perks of being the local girl everyone knows), but Divya had been her first close female friend in a while. They just clicked…and, oh boy, had they had some adventures. The night of her bridal tea was still a bit fuzzy, but she didn't think she could ever forget what she did remember. And the whole tattoo thing. That was kinda permanent as well.

Jill was shaken out of her thoughts by a TSA agent clearing his throat gruffly. "Oh, sorry," she smiled sheepishly and put her carryon and purse on the conveyer belt to the x-ray, then put her shoes, jewelry, and sunglasses in a small cup. She walked through the metal detector without a problem, and picked up her things on the other side.

This was it.

She took a seat in the waiting area and fidgeted until the called her zone to board the plane. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bags, and boarded, quickly finding her seat near the front of the plane. It was a window seat, which was no small blessing to her. She loved staring out the window. That and some music and maybe she could quiet her thoughts a bit.

Before Jill knew it, they were moving, taking their place in line for the runway. Then they were going, faster and faster and fasterandfasterandfaster until the wheels left the ground and they were launched into the sky.

Jill was once again struck with the thought that it was too late to turn back. But then again…she didn't really want to. She was by no means the same girl she had been two years ago when Hank and Evan had first showed up to the Hamptons. She was more worldly because of her travels, she was less afraid to step on a few toes to get somewhere because of the clinic, she didn't have a scar on her heart from her divorce because of Hank, she laughed more because of Evan, and she knew that any one could be made into a friend because of Divya. It hurt to leave her friends, to leave everything she had ever had and known…but it was time.

Jill watched New York grow smaller and smaller as the plane rapidly gained altitude. _Goodbye, New York. See you later, Southampton. I love ya. I'll be back. Don't know when, but I'll be back. _

Jill sighed, and a small smile played on her lips.

_Wait for me, okay?_

* * *

**Review, please!**


End file.
